My Heart skips skips skips a beat
by skinnykar
Summary: Olly has had feelings for Niall for almost 2 years now. When time has kept them apart for a while, Olly finally believe he has moved on from the Irish lad. Niall and Olly have both moved on, Olly with Jade and Niall with Harry... until one day they meet up again and everything changes. Rated M for a reason. SMUT! (Unsure if I should continue this/not. feedback would be great)


"Harry says I can't touch you...so," Niall Horan pokes Olly on the cheek. The feel of that small touch makes Olly's heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He's had a crush on Niall since they first met on the X-factor about 2 years ago, some could say love at first sight… but for a while now, Olly has been dating Jade Thirlwall from Little Mix while Niall has been dating his band mate, Harry Styles from One Direction. Olly loves Jade, don't get him wrong…. She's amazing, same as Niall with Harry but there has always been this connection between the blonde and him, they can't describe it. It's just always has been there.

Olly smiles and laughs at Niall, "you're cute" and pokes him back on his cheek. Niall blushes and giggles. "I don't think he will care overly much if you do more than poke me" Olly states while winking at Niall which then causes the blonde's cheeks to turn even more red.

"Really?" Niall asks, "fine then…. Hmm" Niall reaches over and grabs one of Olly's butt cheeks. "What now? Come at me bro!" Niall yells acting like the curly haired boy was in the room with them.

Olly started feeling a little turned on after Niall touched him… he knew he shouldn't be feeling this way but he couldn't help it, something about the Irish man caused something in him to feel this way.

"He'll never know." Olly whispered

"Nope, never"

"Shh"

Niall giggles and blushes. "Bad Nialler." Olly says and a winks at him.

"I know you liked it."

"Of course"

"Dirty." Niall laughs and winks

"That's me"

"Oh boy…"

"Still want me…?"

"Yes!"

"Dirtyness and all"

"Yea buddy"

"I want you too, Nialler" Olly replies back, looking completely serious.

"Then come and get me" Niall says with a wink.

Olly hugs him close to his chest, "My Niall…" Niall giggles some more. "Never letting you go mate, ever."

"Aw, thanks babe" Niall hugs Olly back, loving the feeling of the X-Factor hosts touch.

"You're welcome, pickle pie." Niall cuddles into Olly, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. He leans in and kisses him on top of the head.

"Aw love you, babe"

"I love you too, pickle pie."

Niall reaches over and grabs one of Olly's bum cheeks and yells "SCORE!"

Olly laughs and grabs Niall's bum and squeezes. "Is this how it's going to be? Bum grabber?"

"Yep" Niall replies laughing.

"Bad boy," Olly says with a wink.

"You love it" Niall states with a wink also.

"Of course"

Niall giggles, his cheeks heating up.

"My dirty Niall"

"I love being dirty... it's fun!"

"SHOWER TIME" Olly shouts laughing at his own joke.

"Let's shower together!" Niall says with a wink.

"Let's go have sexy time instead."

"Alright, after you" Niall wraps his arms around Olly hugging him closer. Olly hugs Niall back and hold him tight, never wanting to let go of this blonde hair, blue eyed angel.

"I love you"

"I love you too, babe"

Niall leaned closer to Olly with a bit of hesitance and kissed him. Olly stood there with shock for a few seconds. He couldn't believe it his 2 year crush is kissing him, Niall…. Niall fucking Horan is kissing him. He threw the thought aside and started kissing Niall back, loving every second of it. His heart feel like it would combust with the amount of love put into that kiss.

Niall pulled back from the kiss. "…. Ignore that. "

Olly leaned closer and whispered and against his lips, "never." He started kissing him again. Niall didn't move for a few seconds and then started kissing him back. The kiss started off slow, and soon turned heated. Their lips crashing against each other until both of them pulled away for air.

Panting, Olly whispered "You're….. a good kisser"

"You're not bad yourself"

Olly leans in and kisses the Irish boy again. The Irish boy's hand reaches up to cup his _cheek pulling Olly in for a deeper kiss. Olly pulls back from the kiss, "Sorry…"__**  
**_

Niall replies back with a smile, "There is nothing to be sorry about, I like it"

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"Good because I can't stop kissing you"

Olly pushes Niall up against the wall gently and kisses him softly, Niall kisses him back. All of the hesitation that was in the room before is out the window.

Olly pulls back from the kiss, "You're so sexy." Olly states and leans in to kiss Niall's neck. Niall reaches behind Olly and grabs his other bum cheek.

"So are you"

Olly moans causing vibration against Niall's neck which then causes him to gasp. His skin felt so sensitive when Olly touches him, he's never felt this way. Not with Harry and not with anyone. Olly made him feel alive and complete, he wish he had told him about his feelings sooner. Maybe, when they met on X-factor or when they made that Heart Skips A Beat music video a couple months ago. It doesn't matter now, all that matters is this moment and being with Olly.

"You are more, bum grabber." Olly kisses where Niall's pulse is and leaves a little love bite, he licks over it and whisper "Mine."

Niall moans. "Oh god, Olly! Yours definitely yours."

Niall flips them over so Olly's back is against the wall. He proceeds to kiss his neck, not leaving any love bites just yet.

Olly moans and pulls Niall closer. "I need you…"

"You have me... forever and always"

"God Nialler, I love you so much"

Niall whispers against his neck "I love you too, babe." Causing Olly to shiver against the feeling and grow harder with everything Niall does.

Olly tips Niall's head back and proceeds to kiss him on his lips. Niall instantly responds by kissing back and sliding his tongue along Olly's lower lip. Niall's tongue slips between Olly's lips. Olly groans and starts tongue wrestling. The slide of their tongues together causing immense pleasure, Niall moans a little louder when he feels Olly start sucking on his tongue. Niall starts moving his lips against Olly's. Olly returns this action by moving his lips with Niall's thus releasing his tongue which Niall pulls back into his own mouth. Niall starts rubbing his tongue against Olly's. Olly moans Niall's name…

"The way you make me feel..."

"Aw babe. You're so sexy"

"No, you are" Olly kisses him and pulls him closer by his hips. Feeling Niall's hardon against Olly's causes Olly to want to strip off their clothes and take him against the wall but he knows that he wants this to last and he wants Niall to feel pleasure from this too. Niall pulls Olly closer by his bum causing friction between their two hardons.

Olly moans "Bum toucher… oh god"

Niall groans and starts grinding against Olly. Niall pulls Olly's head down so his mouth is level to his ear and whispers "Your bum is so sexy…" He squeezes Olly's bum cheek and continues the motion of grinding against Olly.

"Not as nice as yours" Olly touches Niall's bum.

"Oh thanks," Niall leans in and kisses Olly on the neck, Olly moans loving the sensation of the kisses.

"You're welcome, you're mine!"

"Of course." Niall kisses Olly on the lips. Olly kisses him back and grinds against his crotch, their hardons rubbing against each other.

"I'm horny… that was fast"

"I must be that damn sexy" Olly winks at Niall.

"Yes, you are."

"Do you need some help?" Olly asks nodding his head down towards his crotch.

"Of course"

"Bedroom or here?"

"Both."

"We'll start here, bedroom later." Niall smiles in response, the energy in the air was full of anticipation.

Niall kisses Olly, the kiss starting off slow but increasing in speed and pressure. Niall pulls away to unbuckle Olly's belt and slowly unbuttoning his jeans slid them down and then off. Olly does the same to Niall but at a faster speed, having no patience just wanting to touch Niall everywhere.

Niall takes off Olly's shirt, his cool hands causing goose bumps to cover his skin. Olly picked Niall up, and wrapped his legs around his waist and carrying him to the bedroom. Olly lies down on the bed with Niall on top of him. Niall lies down and kisses Olly's chest with so much love.

"I'm so horny" Olly moans.

"So am I," Niall replied back before he leans forward and kisses Olly.

"Want to be on top?"

"Sure."

"Okay, do your thing"

Niall hesitantly reaches over and touches Olly's dick. Wrapping his whole hand around it and slowly moving his hand back and forth. "You're so sexy, babe..."

"So are you, you turn me on." Olly moans loving the sensation of Niall's callous hands jerking him of slowly but gradually speeding up.

"You turn me on too." His tongue running along Olly's lower lip causing Olly to shiver in pleasure. Olly nips at Niall's lower lip and then kisses him fully on the lips. "Oh that's sexy." Continuing to jerk Olly off, Olly's moans grow louder.

"Babe, if you don't stop I'm not going to last…."

"That's the whole point" Niall increases the movement of his hand causing Olly to gasp for air and moan louder.

"Oh God… Niall! Please…. Don't… stop. Feels sooo good!" Niall's hand moves even faster causing more friction. Olly feels a tightness and heat consume his body, his toes start curling in and he gasps for air until finally he shouts Niall's name and releases. Cum lands all over Olly's torso and Niall's hand, Niall leans down and licks the white substance off of Olly's stomach and wipes leftover off with his own t-shirt and discards it to the side.

"You make me so horny"

Olly pecks Niall on the lips. "You take the lead."

"I'm already ready" Niall kisses him again but for alittle bit longer and Olly reacts by kissing him back.

"Want to go further or what we were doing before?"

"We can go further"

"Top or bottom?"

"I'll be on the bottom."

Olly rolls on top of Niall and kisses him with so much passion. Niall kisses back and takes his tongue to trace Olly's lips. Olly pulls back and asks, "Did you prepare yourself?"

"I did." Niall says and blushes.  
Olly moans… oh god, all he can imagine is Niall bent over fucking himself with his fingers and jerking off. If he thought he was hard before, he was wrong.

Olly positions his cock at Niall's entrance. "You ready?"

"Yea, are you?"

"Definitely!" Olly leans forward and kisses Niall, "I can't get enough of you." Niall pulls Olly back down and kisses him back, their lips moving in a synchronized dance. While Niall was distracted, Olly decided to start pushing in. He slowly slid his 8 inch cock in slowly, allowing Niall to adjust to the intrusion. The blonde lad gasped into the kiss, Olly pulled away looking into Niall's eyes to make sure he was okay. Niall nodded knowing exactly what Olly was silently asking him.

"Keep going…"

Olly kept pushing in, past the halfway mark until finally he is all the way in. He moans the sensation of Niall's tightness gripping his cock in a death grip is unbelievable. He looks down at Niall to see the same expression as him, but with tears in his eyes. Olly takes his hand and wipes them away and whispers, "Can I continue?"

Niall nods his head. "Please do?"

Olly slowly pulls out till only the tip is left in and slowly thrusts in causing Niall to moan loudly while reaching up to grip the headboard with one hand. The other hand reached up and pulled Olly down allowing their lips to connect. The kiss was slow, passionate and loving. The feelings of their love for each other sent through this kiss. Olly thrusts in and out looking for that special spot which will cause Niall to see stars, wanting to give his lover the pleasure that he deserves. Niall moaned into the kiss loving the feeling of Olly thrusting in and out of him, he wraps his legs around his waist. Olly grips the Irish lad's thighs and continues thrusting.

"Oh god…. Olly! Don't stop!" Niall moans increase in sound. The change in position allows Olly's cock to go in even deeper causing him to repeatedly hit Niall's prostate. Niall grips the headboard tighter and pulls Olly in closer, the pleasure is indescribable. "Ol…ly! Faster! Harder, babe."

Olly increased the tempo of his thrusting. The sound of skin slapping against each other, panting and moans echo throughout the room. The slide of Olly's sweaty stomach rubs up against Niall's cock causing double the amount of pleasure. Niall couldn't hold on much longer the tightening in his abdomen area signaling his releases arrival.

"Olly… almost there!"

Olly thrusts even fast going at an unbelievable speed. The tightness spreads in his groin causing his toes to curl in and causing him to pants more, this unbelievable feeling. He wanted it to last forever but he knew that was nearly impossible. Niall's jaw was wide open but no sound coming out, just him panting. His toes curling in, this feeling was indescribable. Olly leaned down and whispers in Niall's ear "Let go, babe…"

Niall finally let everything go; he screams Olly's name and cums. The white substance splatters all over his chest and Olly's. The tightness around Olly's cock from Niall cumming causes Olly to follow right after, cumming inside of him.

Exhausted, Olly collapses on Niall and begins gasping for air. "Wow…. That was amazing" Niall states, combing his fingers through Olly's hair for comfort. Olly leans in and kisses Niall on the lips, Niall kissing back. The kiss was slow and loving, no rush to it. "You're great!"

"You're amazing !"

"Thanks, babe." Niall says, a hint of red spreading across his cheeks. Olly reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a tissue. Cleaning of his and Niall's stomach from the Niall's cum.

"You're welcome, picklepie." Olly leans down and kisses Niall again, loving the feeling of their lips touching. The synchronized movement of their lips causing sparks and fireworks to go off. If this is how it feels to be in love, he never wants this feeling to go away.

"I love you so much, babe."

"And as I love you."

Olly rolls over to the other side of the bed, lying on his back. Niall groans at the loss of weight on him… he moves closer to Olly and curls up into his side. Lying his head down on Olly's chest, he could hear the thumps of his heartbeat, the feeling of satisfaction overcoming him. He wanted to stay like this with Olly forever but he knew this moment wouldn't last….

"What about Jade... and Harry?" Olly whispers not wanting to ruin the moment, but reality hitting them both.

"I don't know, they won't have to know…" Niall mumbles back.

"I don't want to make you be a secret though... that's not fair to you."

"It'll be okay. You can keep me a secret if you want…"

"For a little bit... till I figure things out…"

"Okay…"

Olly tips the Irish lads head back and kisses him on the lips. He mumbles the words I love you against his lips, Niall replies back I love you too and pulls Olly's head back down so there lips connect again. They continue kissing for a few moments enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

"Can I spend the night?" Olly asks after they pull apart.

"Of course!"

"My Niall…" Olly reaches over and taps Niall on the bum gently.

"Of course." Niall smiles and blushes, loving the words that had just came out of Olly's mouth. His heart racing because of the words that signified him being loved by his one and only. "All mine!"

"Only if you can be all mine?"

"Definitely."

Niall smiles at those choices of words. Finding out that Olly wants to be with him made him feel like he's the only boy in the world. It made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside, butterflies were let loose in his stomach, and his heart repeatedly skipped beats.

"You're so cute, my Niall"

"And you're so sexy."

"Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome."

Niall yawns and nuzzles Olly's neck. "I'm so tired ..how about you?"

"Me too." Olly quickly pecks Niall on the lips and pulls the cover over top of them

"I love… you" Niall slurs sleep overtaking him, his blue eyes slowly shutting out the world.

"I love you too, picklepie. Sweet dreams" Olly replies back kissing him on the forehead, closing his eyes too and letting sleep over take him. The last thought on his mind was that there is no other place he would rather be, then right here with his lover in his arms not even with Jade...


End file.
